Fresh Prince of Bel - Air : Jazz' Redemption
by com310fanfic
Summary: Every time Jazz is around it's inevitable that he will do something, anything to piss Uncle Phil off so much that he will get thrown out the Bel Air mansion, literally. Everyone remembers that famous "ahhhhh" scream that Jazz is known for. We've watched hundreds of episodes where this has happened, yet we never saw what happens to Jazz after he gets thrown out the front door. I


The Fresh Prince of Bel – Air

Jazz Redemption.

Every time Jazz is around it's inevitable that he will do something, anything to piss Uncle Phil off so much that he will get thrown out the Bel Air mansion, literally. Everyone remembers that famous "ahhhhh" scream that Jazz is known for. We've watched hundreds of episodes where this has happened, yet we never saw what happens to Jazz after he gets thrown out the front door. In this scene Jazz has just been thrown out of the Bel-Air mansion for irritating Uncle Phil once again, instead of staying out Jazz decides to break his way back in. he's had enough of Uncle Phil's antics and wants to stand up for himself once and for all.

It's another afternoon in the Banks household. The family is gathered in the kitchen around the table enjoying brunch made by Geoffrey, their butler. As Will begins to excuse himself to leave for a basketball game, Jazz comes strolling through the living room into the kitchen unannounced.

Will : " Yo, What up J"

As they exchange their signature handshake.

"I'm about to leave for this b-ball game. You wanna roll? You know all the honeys are coming out to see 'Will the Thrill' in action. I'm trying to conduct a few post game one on ones, you know" Will said laughing.

"Nah man, can't." Said Jazz shaking his head. "Jewel installed a tracking chip in my underwear when I was sleep. If she sees I was anywhere except your crib, the barber shop, or Roscoe's Chicken and Waffles, she's liable to show up and drag me out of there caveman style"

"Alright man, I'm out. Try not to get eaten by Uncle Phil". Will said as he made his out of the front door.

Jazz strolled into the kitchen and made his way to the table where the family was eating. He casually pulls up an empty chair next to Hillary and leans in attempting to land a kiss …

"Ew!" she shrieks as she slaps him and storms out of the kitchen.

"I'll take that as a love tap my pet" said Jazz as he rubbed his cheek and then began to place a napkin on his lap.

"What do you want Jazz?" Uncle Phil grunted. "We're eating."

"I know, I'm starved. Yo G, I'll have what he's having, just make mine a human size serving." Jazz said breaking out in laughter at the table. The entire family froze as they saw Phillips forehead begin to sweat and his temper boil as he watched Jazz slap his knees at his expense. He slowly rose from his chair and made his way to Jazz grabbing his shirt collar and "escorting" him to the front door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Jazz screams as he is tossed out the front door of the Bel-Air mansion and tumbles through a bush onto the grass. "Well that's no way to treat a guest".

Uncle Phil paused and turned back to his enemy dusting himself off in the yard with a smirk on his face, "It's Tuesday, the trash needed to be taken out"

Now usually, Jazz would just cut his losses and go about his day. But this time, Uncle Phil's comments stuck with him and he decided it was time to finally give him a piece of his mind. Jazz got back up on his feet and walks around the back of the house where the kitchen is located. There are glass doors so he is visible to everyone inside including Uncle Phil. Stuffing his face Uncle Phil hardly even notices Jazz standing there knocking politely in hopes of someone opening the door to let him back in. Carlton gives him an evil grin and keeps at his oatmeal. Ashley is nodding her head to her walkman and Aunt Viv is tending to a crying baby. Feeling disregarded, Jazz decides that he has to somehow find a way back into the mansion and voice his complaints. He walks back around to the front of the mansion and with a latter located right underneath the front balcony and begins to climb. He reaches the balcony and tries to enter in through the master bedroom window. As he unlatches the locks, the floor beneath him gives way to a trap door. Jazz plummets back down into those familiar bushes and back onto the lawn. Uncle Phil walks over to the balcony windows and looks out at Jazz once again sprawled across the yard.

"HA! I told Vivian that trap door was a good idea. Who would've thought you would be the dummy to try and break in my house. Thanks for testing it for me." Uncle Phil said laughing hysterically and pointing at Jazz.

On a mission to prove his point, Jazz doesn't give up and decides that he will in fact try again. He makes his way to the side of the mansion where there is a five car garage with easy access to the roof. Jazz opens the garage and climbs up one of the families Mercedes' through a dropdown door that leads to the roof.

"Listen old man you're not smarter than me, I'll be back inside in no time." Said Jazz to himself as he makes his way to the bathroom window.

As Jazz reaches to push up the window to open it, a huge electric shock runs through his body. He tries to stand up but falls backwards off the roof and lands in those all familiar bushes once again. Uncle Phil opens up the window from the inside and begins laughing once again;

"That's what's wrong with you young boys these days; you think you're smarter than us old folks."

Jazz dusted himself off and began plotting another way to get into the house. As he makes his way back into the garage, attempting to give the roof another try, he catches Hillary revving up the engine to her Miata. He darts to the passenger side door frantically trying to open it…

"C'mon my love, let's go get some barbeque and get busy"

Hillary looks at Jazz disgusted, swings the car into reverse and puts the pedal to the metal and screeches out of the driveway. Jazz sprints towards the vehicle and superman leaps onto her hood as she rides down the street grinning and planting kisses on her windshield. I guess he didn't have much to get off his chest after all.

The End.


End file.
